Control
by justlikeonions
Summary: Raven has been losing control of her powers. Trying to figure out what is going on, she might find out some unexpected things about her. yes... it's BB/Rae
1. Losing Control

She couldn't believe it had happened again. She had to left the team in the middle of the battle. It was starting to be dangerous.

In every mission they had been lately, she had lost control, but nothing like this time. Before today few things were exploding around her, but that was what she did anyways, so no one noticed it. This time was different, it was Plasmus who exploded. She didn't killed him, but she could.

What scared her the most was that she didn't knew why she was losing control this way. She could tell when she was mad or sad, even a little bit too happy, but now she couldn't realize what was wrong with her.

Raven started to meditate, this way she could remember more clearly the mission, and maybe, see what caused her to act that way.

….

Robin told them there was some trouble. Something about an idiot waking Plasmus up.

She was frustrated, before that she was reading an extremely interesting book, but that was definitely no reason to lose control.

When they arrived, Plasmus was destroying everything around, people were freaking out. She couldn't understand why wouldn't they just leave calmly, that way everything would be much easier, she made a barrier to protect some civilians who were running in the wrong way.

The fight was going on as usual, Starfire was throwing Plasmus some of her starbolts. Cyborg was using his entire arsenal against the monster. Robin was placing traps all over the place and commanding the rest of the team. And Beastboy was, well, basically turning into big animals to attack Plasmus.

She started to move some cars, trying to help Robin to stop the creature, but it was strong, they needed to control him fast or it would turn pretty messy.

That was what she hated the most about fighting Plasmus, she knew he was unaware of what he was doing, but things would always be dirty.

Raven was thinking about that when Beastboy yelled "Guys I have an idea"

He turned into a small bird and flew straight to Plasmus.

What the hell is he doing? She thought losing concentration from her moving cars job. The rest of the team was seemed to be thinking the same. They were all staring at the monster.

Finally a green bird flew out, all covered in that nasty stuff. He turned into a human again and starting running towards her, really fast!

"Raven, open that trailer's door and close it when it's time"

Without really understanding the second part of the instruction, Raven opened the door as BeastBoy turned again into a bird and fly inside.

Plasmus was following him all the time, and got inside too.

Was it the right time? She thought, but then Beastboy would be trapped inside.

She was still thinking what to do when a bird flew out. She immediately closed the door.

Has it work? Raven had to admit she was impressed, Beastboy's plan was really good. Plans were usually Robin's thing, sometimes Cygorg's, but Beastboy almost never came with an idea this fast, at least not a good idea.

All the titans were looking cautiously the trailer, approaching slowly to it, not knowing how to react now.

"Is the Plasmus defeated?" Starfire Asked. "I'm not sure" Answered Robin in a low voice. That's when the trailer's door flew away and Plasmus came out furious.

"Duuuuuude, my plan was awesome! Couldn't you stick to it?" complained Beastboy.

Raven sighted, it was too good to be true.

Plasmus attacked the green kid fast, without giving him time of transforming into anything. Starfire yelled at him.

And that was when it happened. Plasmus was covered with black energy and exploded. Raven was shocked. She wasn't even planning to attack Plasmus at the moment, everyone was way too close. Then how had it happened?

A sleepy teenager was lying on the floor.

"Well done Raven! You could have done that before, you know? That would have save us a lot of time" Said Beasboy in a humorous tone.

"I agree with the kid, this was impressive Raven" told Cyborg, a little bit surprised

"I have to go to the tower, see you there" She said wanting to leave as soon as possible

Everyone was looking confused at here, everyone except Robin. He had a suspicious smile in his face. He looked at her like telling her with his eyes that he knew something.

"Alright, we'll take him to prison. See ya" That was all he said.

….

"There was nothing" She said out loud, frustrated. She was not in danger, not even her friends, at least no more danger than usual. But there had to be something.

She had to interrupt her thoughts, the others had arrived. Soon they would be knocking her door trying to know what had happened before

As she expected someone was knocking her door some minutes after. Starfire was knocking her door, to be more accurate.

"Dear friend I would like to know if everything is ok" asked she with her joyful, but still worried, voice.

"I'm fine Star, it's just that… something came up. Please tell the others that there is nothing wrong" Answered the violet-haired girl.

She hoped that would be enough for others to leave her alone for a while, but she knew that was probably not going to happen.

* * *

First fanFic... I hope I don't suck (: and... i think it is a bit long, sorry about that!


	2. Not what she expected

Everyone was worried, she could sense that. It started to become a distraction, so she decided to go to the roof. She always enjoyed meditating there. When the titans were not playing, it could be an extremely peaceful place.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Met…"

"Raaaaaven!" said the green boy, interrupting her

"I'm fine" said the girl without even opening the eyes.

"I am sure! You were amaaazing! I came to thank you" said the kid

"Thank me? why?" asked the girl, quitting meditation. He was not lying, there were no worries inside him right now.

"Well, because you saved my butt out there, obviously!" told her Beastboy.

How could he be so naive?! She thought. Couldn't he understand she didn't want to save him?!

"You have no idea of what happened there, do you?" Raven asked him coldly.

"As far as I can tell, my plan failed and yours ended the battle. That's all I know" answered Beastboy a little confused. Couldn't she just accept his thanks? Why does she tried to make everything so complicated?

"I didn't plan that! I LOST CONTROL" the usually calmed girl yelled.

"Then you should lose control a little bit more often!" offered him, joking.

But Raven didn't like the joke. She was aware Beastboy never really paid much attention to her, but at least he should know by now how dangerous it could be.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF…" she started yelling, but she was getting mad.

That wouldn't help much, so she took a deep breath and continued saying, now in her typical emotionless voice "think about it Beastboy, if these things keep happening, it could be much worse, it could be you who exploded next time. I need to know what's happening and until then, I can't go to any mission"

She instantly regretted those last words. It was true, but she was sure it would lead to Beastboy asking her to think about it, and he would tell the others and she would lose precious time trying to convince them it was the right thing. Time she could use meditating to gain more control.

That was what she was expecting, but instead Beastboy just said "Then hurry up figuring out what it is. Cause we need you in the team"

Raven was speechless. It had to be a record or something. He understood her! No complaining. He even told her she was needed, that made her blush a little bit.

"Tha-thanks BB, I'm doing as much as I can, I promise" answered the girl, offering a little smile to the youngest titan

"Perhaps you could use that mirror that took us to the creepy place with all the versions of you" Said the kid, trying to help

"Do you mean, the one that lead to my mind? Answered her sarcastically

"Eeerr, I didn't want to say creepy! I wanted to say something else!" Replied Beastboy, blushing.

"No, you are right. My mind can be a creepy place" answered the pale titan as she started walking to the stairs.


	3. A trap

The alarm sounded again. It was happening way to often these days, it seemed like a trap.

Raven decided it was too risky to go. She had to tell the others. That would not be an easy task!

As soon as she got out she saw Robin. "hey, Beastboy told us you would skip this mission. Take your time, but if you can join us later, do it" He said. There was something in his voice and his face was strange, again that weird smile.

"I'll do it" Was her answer. She went back to her room, thinking about Robin's attitude. What the hell could it mean? Why was him being so comprehensive?

This attitude bothered her more than when he acted worried. At least she could understand that.

When she knew the tower was alone, she went again to the roof.

Even though she knew this was the best for everyone, she was worried. It was not that she thought the others couldn't handle a dangerous situation without her, it was just that being here; there was no way of knowing how everyone was.

Anyways, she couldn't spend this time thinking about others, she needed to meditate

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

…

"Robin why is our friend Raven not coming to kick the butt of the mad and mod" Asked the redheaded alien.

"She needs to take care of some personal business, don't worry, I'm sure she will be back soon" Told her the titan's leader.

"Uhm guys, I think we have a problem" Interrupted Cyborg.

They had a little bit more than a problem. Either everyone had gone crazy and old British clothes were the latest fashion or Mad Mod had hypnotized the entire city.

"How did Mad Mod manage to hypnotize everyone so fast?!" asked Robin puzzled

"I don't care! How are we gonna wake them up? Asked terrified by the task the half-robot.

"Well, duuh! We have to make 'em laugh! You guys are lucky of having the funniest boy of the city in your team!" Replied Beastboy

"Who is he and why I do not know that fellow mate?" Asked Starfire confused

"Well, umm… me" Answered the kid, a little offended

"It's the only thing I can think right now. It worked last time with Beasboy, let's try it again. Try to make laugh as many people as you can" Ordered the masked guy

It was a strange thing to do. The team was used to fight, not to make others laugh, but it was working. People do reacted to funny things, but it was a slow activity. The titans were all over the place telling jokes, burping or anything they could think about.

Beastboy was definitely having the time of his life. Making people laugh was his favorite thing to do. If only Raven were here! She would finally see how funny he was!

"Continue with this. I'm goona look for Mad Mod to se if we can stop this faster" Told Robin, the others barely paid attention.

….

Raven quitted meditating long time ago. Going all over the same memory without any answer was frustrating her.

Still, she didn't want join the titans, she was afraid of hurting someone.

The gloomy girl decided to watch the TV. That activity should distract her for a while. It was something safe.

She turned on the giant TV

"Tonight we are cooking something…"

Change channel

"We can expect some clouds…"

Change channel

"Jose Roberto, please stay…"

Change channel

"If you call us now you will…

"Why did I bothered?! I'll read something" said the titan annoyed to herself.

Then her communicator sounded. She thought about not answering, but it could be something important

"Sorry Robin, I really can't go right now. I'm busy" She lied

"I think there's no choice Raven. We need you" told her Robin. He was trying to control himself. She could tell that

"What… what happened? Asked him

"Beastboy was kidnapped" Was the reply she got.


	4. The Search

That took her completely off-guard. She expected to hear the battle was getting way too hard, but lately, thing were never as she thought.

I'm on my way" Raven said

While the pale girl was flying to meet the rest of the team, guilt started to invade her. She thought not going was the best thing for everyone, but now it seemed like a selfish action. She could have done something! She would sense something was going on. Even if Beastboy couldn't talk, she would hear him. Trying to protect the team, she caused more trouble.

She arrived. Everyone was feeling down. The atmosphere was tense. You didn't have to be empathic to know that.

Raven analyzed the others before landing. Starfire seemed like she was about to cry, Cyborg was mad and Robin was emotionless. He was controlling himself again.

"What happened? Since the beginning" demanded the dark titan

"Mad Mod hypnotized everyone. Star, Cyborg and Beastboy were trying to wake them up while I was looking for Mad Mod" Started telling Robin

"We were trying to make everyone laugh. Our green friend was good at telling the jokes! And then, something changed" continued Starfire

"Changed how?" Asked the violet-haired titan

"Well, everyone went crazy! Before that they were just standing there, with an empty look and a second later they started attacking us" Told Cyborg

"But we could not defend. They were innocent people! We just avoided them. Telling the jokes was not working anymore. Then Beastboy screamed. The people were closing around him. They did not let him runaway" Starfire told. Tears began to fall down her cheek.

"That's when we attacked. Innocent people or not, or friend was in danger. But they knew how to fight! Every move we did to get closer to BB only took us further. And then, he was gone! If they had taken him away we could see him. But he just vanished! As soon as he was gone, the citizens woke up. They were all confused. No one remembered what happened" Cyborg's voice was higher everytime.

"I arrived as soon as I heard Beastboy scream, but the people stopped me the moment I got there" finished telling Robin

"You didn't even fight! You should have called me before! I would have helped!" Raven told. She knew she had to control her emotions, but it wasn't her priority right now

"Raven, it is not your fault. We should not waste time blaming ourselves. We need to start looking for him" Said the Titan's leader, trying to calm her.

"He is not close, I can tell you that" Said Raven with sadness in her voice

"Are you sure? Perhaps we should look around, just in case he is near us" Said the alien, cleaning her tears.

"No, I am sure. Beastboy's emotions are stonger than anyone else's. I always thought it was because of him being an animal half of the time. He relay on his instincts way more than average people" Answered Raven, now in her usual voice.

"If you can sense him, you should look over the city. To see if you can find a clue" Told Robin

"Wait! First we have to think. Why would Mad Mod want Beastboy. I know he loves to kidnap us, but it had never been just one of us, it is not really his style. Besides, this plan seems way to elaborated for him" Told Cyborg adopting a concentrated face. This had been bothering him all the time.

"I don't think this was Mod's idea. As you said, it is not his style. Besides, I've been thinking that lately every villain has been attacking Beastboy more than any other member of the team" Answered the masked teen

This surprised everyone. Of course they were having trouble way to often lately. But it never seemed to be focused on the youngest titan.

Then it hit Raven. He was right, on every mission they had been on the last days, everyone was attacked, but with Beastboy it was different. Villains ignored the others as soon as they focused on him. And every time he was being attacked, she lost control of her powers. He was the reason.

The new revelation was shocking. She was still scared. Why him?

"WHAT?! You knew he was in danger all this time and didn't say anything? You should have told us! We would left him in the tower until we knew he was safe!" Cyborg started yelling at Robin

"I didn't know someone was trying to take him away! I just noticed the bad guys put more effort when it was about him" Robin yelled back.

The little fight broke Raven's concentration.

"Enough yelling" Starfire said way more loud than usual. "This will not help our friend! We need to start looking for him"

"Star's right. I'll fly the city, trying to sense him. You should follow any other clue you can find." Raven told in her monotone voice

No one said anything else. They all took different directions.

"Why?" This question crossed Raven's mind all the time as she flew over jump city. She intentionally asked to search for his friend alone. There was so much going on inside of her right now.

"Ugh! I can't concentrate!" She said out loud.

Raven landed in the roof of a tall building and started meditating. She had been doing this way more than usual.

She put all her effort on it. As she repeated the usual words a black bird emanated out of her and it flew away. It was flying all over the city. Looking for his friend as she attempted to understand why was all of this affecting her this much.

* * *

_HEEEY! thank you so much for the reviews favorites and follows! it is really encouraging! I hope you enjoy it! (: suggestions are accpeted! _


	5. Prisoner

Before starting this chapter, I want to apologize for the ridiculous amount of mistakes in the last chapter. On my defence, english isn't my first language and I wrote that way too early.

Anyways, I think I've had corrected most of them, please please forgive me. I am searching for someone to correct my story (:

That's all, you can continue reading

* * *

"Duuude! What happened?" asked a green boy.

He had a huge headache. He looked around, he had never been here. It seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

The kid morphed into a bird, decided to leave this place as soon as possible. He tried to fly, but something kept him from doing it.

He went back to human. He was wearing a strange kind of necklace, it was tied with an unusual kind of rope, and it was unbreakable. Unfortunately for him, this was not the first time he was wearing one.

Some time ago an alien decided he wanted Beastboy as its new pet. Soto made him wore a collar like this one. And the young titan still remembered that it could hurt him.

He could get rid of it once and he would do it again.

The key was to change into something big and right after that into something small, until he could take the necklace off.

He changed into a gorilla, then a fly, a hippopotamus and then a worm, A T-Rex and then an amoeba. But it wasn't working. The necklace would just adapt to him, no matter how big or small he was.

"You could continue doing that all day, it would not work" A calmed voice said, but Beastboy couldn't see anyone.

"Dude, what do you want with me! Just let me go!" the kid replied.

A man came out of the shadows. His face had some robotic parts but the rest of his body was covered with a white robe.

"I am afraid I cannot do that. Not now" The man told the green titan.

"Brother Blood?! Why none of the villains we catch stay in prision?! Beastboy complained

"Let's just say it is not the place for people like me, but let's not get distracted with that kind of trivialities. You are here to help me with my most recent project. Brother Blood answered. There was something in his eyes that made the kid shiver.

"Well, I don't know what you are planning, but you can be sure I won't help you!" Snapped the green titan

"Oh, but you already did" Told the ex-headmaster of the H.I.V.E

Beastboy didn't like this. They had fought Brother Blood enough to know he was evil and smart and that was never a good combination.

"What are you planning Blood?" questioned the prisioner

"I just want to restore my academy, kid. But this time I want to be sure I have worthy students and I've decided that the only way to be sure is that creating them" The half robot man answered

Why they never had a new plan? Beastboy thought. The bad guys were just… too stubborn.

"And how do I fit your twisted plan? You don't expect me to your student or something, do you? The boy challenged

"Oh no, I have learned from my mistakes. Trying to teach young heroes never work. They are too undisciplined" Answered Brother Blood. It seemed like he enjoyed telling his plan.

"Then, what am I doing here?! You felt too lonely and needed someone to talk? Beastboy replied. He just couldn't understand this guy.

Brother Blood laughed. "No my friend, even though I quitted instructing the titans, I do think you are a waste of talent, and I don't like wasting"

The man paused, waiting for Beastboy to interrupt him, but the young titan didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I used to think your friend Cyborg's technology was the answer, but I'm sure you remember how that ended." Blood avoided his prisoner's eyes while telling this.

"Then, there is Starfire; I knew this was not a choice, even though she is powerful, I don't like aliens. I've worked with space creatures before and they are not… trustworthy" Beastboy had to admit he was surprised. The man knew them.

"I was fascinated by the dark girl, Raven. Her potential is fascinating. Too bad she is not entirely human. There is no way to get those powers. Of course I had my very own Jinx; too bad students are not as loyal as they used to be". The kid growled quietly. He didn't like the man talking about his friends this way. As if they were his friends too.

"Of course Robin's abilities are something to consider, but it would take too much time to teach them to others. Besides, I don't think his teacher would be willing to help me. Also, I am aware that Slade's experience with him was unpleasant" This had the effect he was expecting. Beastboy was shocked.

"How do you know that? Have you been spying us all the time? Demanded the kid

"I don't need to spy you; information is not something you can control" Brother Blood told suspiciously.

"But let me continue, I was getting to the best part" He was definitely enjoying this. "No one was as perfect for my project as you, Beastboy. Do you know why?" Said the villain

"Why I have the feeling that no matter what I tell you, you are gonna tell me why anyways" Replied the titan, as if he had lost all interest.

Ignoring that last comment Blood simply answered "You are perfect my friend, because you are human. A perfectly common human being, or at least you were once"

Memories started to assault the boy as soon as Blood said this. Memories of the time when he was just a little boy, of a time when his skin was not green, his hair was blond and his parents had the most awesome job in the world.

Then, the happy memories were replaced with the worst moments of his life; the green monkey's bite, the disease, all the pain, the boat accident and the death of his parents.

"Why does it matter that I once was human?" The kid said, feeling more like Garfield and less like Beastboy.

"Well my friend, that makes your powers so much easier to obtain" Blood said, he had a victorious smile. "As I told you, you had already helped me" the man said, showing his prisoner a syringe full of a sticky substance

"NO!" Beastboy said, genuinely scared. "You have no idea of what being like me is! It is dangerous!"

"I know you had trouble controlling your powers in the beginning, but don't worry, I am a good teacher" The villain answered calmly

"Please, don't" The boy was fighting tears, he felt so impotent

Ignoring the kid's plea, Brother Blood said "What do you say about trying it, I think we've talked enough" then, changing his voice, he ordered "Come"

A man came briefly after that.

"Give me your arm" commanded Blood

The man obeyed. Without thinking about it, Blood injected him with the substance.

Beastboy watched horrified the man struggle, he feel to the floor and shivered, violently. Seconds felt like hours.

Then finally he stopped. The kid couldn't hear any heartbeat.

"Well, that's a shame, it seems like we'll have to work more on this formula" Brother Blood said, without even looking at the body.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" BB yelled. He had never been this mad. He didn't care he was tied, he had to do something!

The titan morphed into a bull and went straight to the Headmaster, but he received an electric shock.

"Not a smart decision, you were behaving so well. But I am afraid you need to be disciplined. Beast boy just stared at the half robot man.

"Teach him a lesson he won't forget" He ordered

Beastboy saw how a dozen of people come into the room, some of them with common tools. He was sure this wasn't going to be nice.

* * *

_Now I want to thank all those reviews, follows and favorites! I never thought anyone would actually like this! Trying to do my best!_

_I am considering all your replies! Specially the one of finding someone to check this _

_Thank you so much! (again)_

_I wouls like to add, this is not my favorite chapter (and it's the longest! isn't it ironic!). Beastboy's view is harder to me, but I think it's needed._

_Suggestions are accpeted! :D_


	6. Contact

"Nothing, I just cannot sense him" Raven told the rest of the team.

She knew she was their last hope. No one had found any lead about the green titan. He had just vanished.

"Perhaps our friend is just well hidden. That has to be, becausei refuse to accept that he is... " Starfire cried.

"Star stop it, we cannot afford to think that way. What we need is a plan. If we have to turn around the city to find him, we'll do it" Robin interrupted her. The titan was acting strong, but he wasn't as hopeful as he wanted to sound, Raven could tell that.

"Robin's right. We ain't gonna give up 'till we have the kid telling bad jokes around us again!" Cyborg said, determined.

Then an alarm sounded. Their TV showed a huge map of Jump City, something had happened at the docks

"Someone spotted Mad Mod" told the Titan's leader standing up.

Everyone but Raven ran to the door, ready to attack.

"Aren't you coming?" Robin said to his friend.

"I don't think I'll be able to fight right now. My emotions are too unstable" The dark titan replied, without looking.

"Ok, then continue searching" the masked titan said and walked out.

…..

Raven was flying over the city, again, searching for anything. Tangled thoughts invaded her mind.

Why am I so worried?! She said to herself

"Because you care about him" a voice inside her answered

"I know that, but when others disappeared, I could still control my emotions, or at least I did a little better than I'm doing now"

"Perhaps, he means more to you than others do"

"That's ridiculous! I can barely talk with him without wanting to punch him"

"But he'd always been there for you, no matter what, and he efforts that much to make you laugh"

This was just great. She was admitting the feeling. Even when it was to herself, it was shocking.

"We could never be more than friends. I'm not even sure he considers me a friend. Besides, it could get dangerous, allowing this thing to get stronger" She refused to give it a name

"Hiding what you're feeling won't make it easier to control it, either"

"He's still in love with Terra"

That seemed to shut her inner voice.

She knew it was true. When Terra betrayed them, she broke Beastboy's heart. Those days were hard for the kid. His usual happiness was replaced with confusion, deception and sadness. She had never seen him that down. The green titan tried to hide it and slowly, he was getting able to do it.

Then Terra made her last move, she sacrificed herself to kill Slade, at least for a while. The kid was still sad, but not as confused as before. Being able to restore his image of her, he could start to let her go.

Just when things were getting better for the green titan, Beastboy saw her again, at least he seemed to be sure it was her. There was no way of convincing him it was impossible. But it didn't end well. He never told them what had happened. He just arrived to the battle and refused to talk. Raven had never sensed those emotions. She was afraid of the energy he had.

Time had passed and Beastboy got to his usual self, except he hadn't completely healed. Sometimes Raven could feel he was awake in the middle of the night, there was some sadness mixed up with anger. She betted the blonde girl was behind his thoughts those nights.

The dark titan had lost track of time with all the thinking. She decided it was time of going back to the tower.

Suddenly, something changed

She was no longer seeing the city. In front of her was what seemed to be an old warehouse. Some voices could be heard in the background, they were familiar but she couldn't understand what they were saying.

She was cold, but above that, she was in extreme pain. Every part of her body hurt. A foreign weakness was invading her. Everything turned black.

And she was falling down.

* * *

_I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I was feeling SO uninspired_

_It's so much easier to write from Reven's side!_

_thanks for the follows!_

_just wanted to answer to the review saying Brother Blood was destroyed. At the end of that chapter it's said he's in prision and because he was not part of the brotherhood of evil, I thought I could use him. Honestly I just needed a smart villain, who he is, is not really important, at least not here (:_


	7. Desperate measures

"What… what happened?" The titan asked, extremely confused

"You tell us, we found you lying in the middle of the street" The masked boy answered. He was worried

Raven started to remember everything. But the memories were not hers. She was seeing from somebody else's eyes.

"Beastboy! I made contact with him! She said alarmed

"WHAT!? Why haven't you said anything before?!" Cyborg replied

"Yes please, tell us what had happened" The redheaded girl insisted

"I am not sure. I wasn't even looking for him anymore. I was just in his place for a moment and then lost conscious. It was almost as if he had contacted me" The dark girl said.

This had never happened. It was hard to transport her soul self without extreme concentration and at that moment, she was as distracted as she could be.

"Tell us everything you can remember" The titan's leader demanded. He knew something was wrong with his friend, but right now, Beastboy was the priority

"He's tied; I could feel the pressure around my neck. I seemed to be, well, he seemed to be at a warehouse, an abandoned one. It felt small and cold. It was hard to watch, but I'm not sure if it was because it was dark or because the weakness I was feeling. At least two more people were there, I could hear them talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying, nor recognize who they were, even though they were somehow familiar" The girl told, trying to tell everything she could remember

"OK, that's something. Cyborg, give me a map with all the warehouses of the city, especially the ones that are distant from civilization" the black haired titan ordered

"Ehm Robin, we… we need to hurry. The kid is not ok. I've never felt as much pain as I felt when I was in his body; I think that's why we fainted" The Azarath's girl said, she could feel she was losing control. Her eyes even got wet.

Everyone responded to this information with anger. They were a family in so many ways that they all shared each other's pain.

"Then, let's not lose time. Raven see if you can contact him once again, try to find out anything to know where he is. Cyborg, you stay here; try to reduce the search to places that match Raven's description. Star, you take me to the places Cyborg indicate us. Keep your communicators with you all the time, in case something changes" There was nothing Robin did best than planning

All the Titans started their tasks without losing time.

…

Raven couldn't just concentrate. It was hard to forget the pain she had felt before.

"What happened to you Beastboy?" She said out loud, as if the green titan was in front of her.

If she had made the connection once, it should be easier to do it again. The girl started to empty her mind, but she stopped. Perhaps that was not the solution, maybe strong feelings were was what needed to contact his friend. Well, she was desperate and ready to try anything

"Where at you, BB?" Raven kept thinking, as if it would help her make contact.

"Stooop it!" She suddenly yelled

That scaread her. The pain she felt had nothing to do with what was happening right now. She had made contact with her lost friend again and he was no good.

Someone knocked at her door

"Is everything alright, Rae?" Cyborg asked from the hall

She opened the door.

"He's being hurt, really bad" The girl answered. There was no reason to specify who.

Raven could see Cyborg's gaze fill with anger. She could feel her eyes fill with tears, this was happening way too often.

Cyborg hugged her. The titan could see this was affecting her friend, after all, she was literally feeling Beastboy's pain.

"Haven't you found anything else, whatever it is, it could be useful" He asked with a low, friendly voice

She just denied with her head. "I didn't even see enything this time. I can't seem to control when I make contact with him, but perhaps… " she stopped

"Perhaps what?" The half-robot titan asked

"Perhaps I could try to transport there, even though I don't were it is, I do have been there" Raven suggested, not too sure of this being a good idea

"Do you think it could work?" Cy inquired.

"I am not sure, but I can't think of anything else" The girl replied, this new thought was giving her some hope

"I think we should call Robin and Star" Cyborg replied

…

"So, do you all know what to do?" Raven asked the rest of the team

They all just nodded. The plan was simple: she would try to transport them all to the warehouse, but they could end anywhere, so they must hold hands all the time

Raven took a deep breath as a big dark bird emerged from her and covered her friends, not too sure of where were they going.

* * *

_I hope you are liking this so far... _

_Having a little bit of trouble with these chapters, but i think I've reached an interesting part Ü_

_thanks for reading this. I really appreciate it!_


	8. No longer lost

When everyone opened they eyes there was nothing but an empty field around them. It felt strange, almost as if they no longer were in Jump City.

"Is this the correct place, Raven?" Starfire asked, looking a little dizzy

It was hard for the others to travel this way. They were not used to her dark energy

"I don't think so. This is definitely not a warehouse" The violet-haired girl answered

"Then where are we?" Robin questioned

"Well, my radar says we are on the limits of the city" Cyborg announced

Raven was trying to figure out why she had taken them here. As far as she could tell, she had never been here. Then she felt it.

"He's close! I can sense him" the dark titan said

"Where?!" the oldest titan asked

"I'm not sure, but he's really close" Raven replied

Everyone was alert, looking around, trying to find the place his friend could be. But the search seamed pointless, they could barely see buildings miles away.

"Hey, come here" Cyborg told a few minutes ago. There was nothing unusual of the place where he was standing

"What's the matter?" Inquired their leader

"My radar can't get anything here" He answered

"Your radar can't get anything in the middle of nowhere, that's really surprising" Raven replied a little bit annoyed

"You don't get it, I should be receiving sand, small animals, even water, but there's nothing. It's empty down here" The half-robot titan responded

"I think I know what's here. It would fit Raven's description" Robin told everyone

"And what's it?" Cyborg questioned

"A bunker" The masked titan stated

"What is the bunker?" Starfire asked a little confused. After all, she hadn't been on Earth long enough to understand that.

"It's a hiding place, they were built when we were at war" Robin answered

Without losing more time in explanations, the team started moving the sand; looking for the entrance to the place Beastboy was probably kept at.

Finally, Starfire yelled "Friends, I think the bunker is here"

They saw a small metal door. Cyborg opened it slowly. They could barely see what was down there.

"Titans, go" Robin said quietly.

They all went down. A long corridor was in front of them. The titans were walking for minutes that felt like hours.

"Someone else is here" Said Cyborg checking his radar.

"Is it him?" Robin asked the pale girl

"I... I think he is, but I can sense more than one person" She replied

Everyone was alert after that, looking with caution everywhere, expecting for danger to jump at them at any moment.

Finally the corridor finished in a door. They could hear someone.

Robin opened the door and warned the others "Be prepared to attack"

When the door was finally open, they found themselves in a small room. Someone was coiled up in the corner.

"Who's there?" The titan's leader asked

There was no need of asking. Raven knew who he was since before they opened the door, but she didn't like what she was sensing, that just couldn't be him

"You… you found me!" Their green friend said with a weak voice, it was nothing like his usual joyful tone, that scared everyone more than anything they thought they would have to face.

* * *

_I had to divide this chapter in two. It was getting way too long! that's why this one is that short. Good thing is I will update soon (or at least, I expect to!) _

_Again... thanks for reading this Ü_


	9. Healing

The team couldn't believe he had been missing for just three days. Beastboy was completely changed. They could all see Raven hadn't been exaggerating; they didn't need to be emphatic to feel his pain.

His uniform was all ripped; his skin was all covered with bruises and burns. There was a purple mark around his neck, right above the necklace that was keeping him from running away. The kid seemed to be debating with conscious and unconsciousness. They were more than angry, they were furious.

Starfire suppressed a scream

"Of course we would found you BB, why are you surprised?" Cyborg said, trying to light up his friend, he just smiled.

Robin approached to him. "Who made you this Beasboy?" He asked softly

"Blood" the youngest titan managed to answer. Even talking was hard for him. Cyborg growled.

"We'll make him pay" The masked titan promised

"You all go and get him, I'll heal Beastboy" Raven suggested

They all nodded.

"Robin, he's… controlling innocent people. Be… be careful" The green boy could barely said

"We'll be" He replied. It was hard for Robin to look at his friend in these conditions

They were just leaving the room when Beastboy added "Please, destroy de syringes"

They didn't fully understand this, but promised to do it.

Raven knelt down next to his friend. She stared at him for a moment

"What's the matter? The kid asked

"I… I don't know where to start" she admitted

The kid chucked a little. "I'm pretty messed up, aren't I?"

Raven couldn't understand how he managed to joke in this state.

"I think it's better if I make you sleep" She said, analyzing the situation

"NO!" He answered genuinely scared "I can't handle it… the… the dreams" Beastboy answered ashamed

Raven thought she knew what hate was when Terra attacked her the last time, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Alright, as you wish" She managed to say emotionless

Then she started healing. The wounds in his face were too distracting, so she started there. Beastboy wanted to complain sometimes, but he never did.

"Good to have a doctor in the team" The kid after a while

The pale girl just smiled, she remembered he said something like that when the team was just starting

She continued her work for a while. No one talked, but she could tell the kid was getting a little better.

"Raven, leave me, Go and help the others. I'm so much better now." Beastboy encouraged

"That's not going to happen. I think you need me a little bit more than the others right know" she replied

"Who would tell, you do care about me" The green titan said with a hint of his usual happy voice.

Raven felt a little offended. She may not show her emotions too often, but that didn't mean she didn't care

"Beastboy" she said

"Yes?" the boy replied

"Just shut up so I can heal you faster" The dark titan told him

"As you wish ma'am" The kid said with a smile in his face

She offered him a smile too, and continued her job

…..

"Be careful. We still don't know what we're facing" Robin told the team, or what was left of it

"Robin, how could the Brother of Blood scape? Starfire inquired

"I don't know, but they are always back, aren't they? Their leader answered

"I should have finished him when I had a chance" Cyborg mumbled. He kept thinking all this was somehow, his fault.

"We did what we have to do, and we'll do it again!" the masked boy said, trying to think which the best way to act now was.

"Someone's approaching" Cyborg warned them

"Be prepared" Robin said. There was no need. His teammates were willing to revenge their friend

A group of kids was in front of them. They had no more than ten years old.

"Yo! Blood, come here as a man! This is low, even for you! Cyborg yelled really mad

"Brother Blood was expecting you" The first kid said.

"Unfortunately, he's too busy to receive you personally" A little girl continued

"But do not worry, He can assure you a welcome as you deserve" The youngest boy of the group said

"Robin, what do they mean? The alien titan asked scared

"Nothing good Star, nothing good" He answered as he grabbed her hand

* * *

_Thank you so much for your latest reviews. You literally make me blush!_

_(:_

_just wanted to add, i LOVED writting this chapter (:_


	10. A dangerous weapon

"This is taking longer than I expected" Said Raven

"I told you to go and…" Started Beastboy, but he stopped when he saw Raven's face. "Alright, alright, you won't go, I get it! Then, let's talk about something! Silence makes me anxious"

"And what do you want to talk about, the weather?" answered the dark titan

"Did you find out what was causing you to lose control?" He inquired, ignoring her sarcastic comment

That surprised the girl. She didn't expect him to remember that conversation; it seemed like ages since it happened.

"I… I did" She answered without looking at him

"So… what was it?" The green kid questioned

"Well, it… it was… it's complicated" Raven replied, willing to change the subject

"With you it always is, isn't it?" Beastboy told

She didn't look. It hurt her, but he was right. She always thought she was bringing problems to the Titans all the time. She just had to remember Trigon or Malquior. Her face showed some sadness when the memory of Malquior crossed her mind and the kid saw it.

"Don't get me wrong, Rae! I mean, everything around you it's always a mystery, but I like that" He added with an honest smile.

"Let's keep doing this. We need to kick someone's butt" The violet-haired said determined

…

Out of nowhere, dozens of people arrived; they were armed with common tools. Most of them were teenagers, a few were young kids.

No one wanted to give the next step

"Blood's smart" thought the Titan's leader

"Robin, what are we going to do with the people?" Starfire inquired. She did not wanted to attack innocent people, but she knew they would attack them

"Disarm them, if you can avoid to attack directly, do it, but we must pass them fast" Robin ordered.

"Alright! Sorry kids!" Cyborg said, he wanted a real fight, but he was aware his fight was not with them

As if they heard the attack order, the people threw themselves at the titans. They fought with everything they had, even bites and nail scratching. It was hard for the titans to contain.

"Change of plan titans. Knock them without hurting them too much!" Robin yelled

"I am sorry innocent persons" Apologized Starfire before throwing some weak starbolts at them

Cyborg used his canyon against some walls, to separate the crazy crowd of them. Robin just jumped the people as if they were obstacles

Slowly, the people started backing up. They were not prepared for this attack. The three titans thought they might even have a chance now, but they felt guilty.

"Titans, move!" their leader commanded

"Can't stand this madness anymore! Where the hell is Blood?" Cyborg said annoyed as he got rid of some kids that were grabbing his leg

Again, there was a change in the mood. The improvised army stopped defending and moved into a long line next to the wall.

"Patience is a valuable quality you had never possessed, right Cyborg" A voice said from the darks. It was the person the team wanted to fight all these time.

"Blood, you will be begging us to return you to jail when we finish you" Robin told defiant

"Ah, insolence, it seems to be a disease with all of you teen heroes. I had the same problem with your young friend. Fortunately, he learned to respect after a few… lessons" Brother Blood said with an evil smile in his face

Everyone felt the fury invade them at the mention of Beastboy, but Starfire was the first one to attack.

Starbolts flew to the ex-headmaster as she said "You shall not attack my friends ever again"

Brother Blood almost fell. He recomposed and without hesitation attacked the alien girl with a strange weapon. She felt down and started twisting, screaming in pain

"Stop it!" Robin said, but he didn't attack.

Cyborg on the other hand threw everything he had at the man that stole his technology, he just avoided it.

"You are smart, Robin. You know what this is, don't you?" The man in the white robe said while he pointed Cyborg with the gun-like machine

"What do you want" The masked titan hissed looking at Starfire, who slowly got back to normal

"Simply my friend, I want you to leave me alone. I may even allow you to take my prisoner back, as much as I enjoy his company" The man said

"You are more stupid than you seem if you think we'll just let you go" Cyborg said and pointed the man with his arm

"Not a wise decision Cyborg" He said pushing slowly the button of his weapon

Suddenly it was evolved with dark energy and exploded

"I actually agree with Cyborg, you are more stupid than I thought" the pale, and angry, titan said

"Raven, I was wondering where were you" Brother Blood commented, like he was talking about the weather

"I was taking care of some business" The girl said with a triumphant smile

"Yeah, a business that have been waiting to kick your cyber butt" The green titan said.

"Beastboy! You are again you!" Starfire said excited

"Look at this! The whole team is reunited, how lovely it is. Let's see how much does it last" The half-robot man said at the same time the people returned to attacking positions, but they didn't moved

"Oh no! Not again!" Cyborg said, as he jumped to Blood

"How barbarian Cyborg! You should learn some manners" The man said as he shocked the titan.

"Titans, attack!" Robin ordered, thinking too much time had been wasted talking

Cygorg had just got up when the rest of the team threw everything they had to Brother Blood.

Robin used his boomerang to make him fall.

Raven forced him to stay in that position

A green lion and an angry alien were ready to attack him

Brother Blood seemed to lose control for the first time, he was weaker than before, that's for sure.

"Be careful, I may have this with me, and Beastboy knows contact with the substance is enough to cause a reaction" Brother Blood said showing a syringe to the team

"NO!" The green titan said afraid

"Is that what he's ben injecting you?" Raven asked.

"She saw the marks" the youngest titans thought

"Injecting? You don't know anything, do you?! I was sure you would have told them everything kid! Well, I see you have to catch up. Unfortunately, I can't stay. I must try this" The half-robot man said as he continued walking, escorted by a crowd of the youngest kids

"Bestboy, what is it?" Robin inquired, preparing to defend from a second attack

"A dangerous weapon. Until now, people just die, but it is supposed to turn them in… in something like me" He said with bitterness

But there was no time for explanations, The people were causing some explosions that could harm everyone there.

* * *

thank you for every review/favorite/follow. I am trully honored.

I just can't write the final battle! think i'll watch some episodes for inspiration

(:


	11. Dead end

The fight seemed to be endless.

Just when they stopped the explosions, people began to attack them. The titans had to fight with 5 persons at the same time and still try not to hurt them.

"This is pointless! I'll go and finish Blood for once" Cyborg said at the time he made at least a dozen people fell down

"No, we must get that Syringe before doing anything" Robin warned him

"But Cyborg is right, we will never finish the fighting. We will just hurt people if we do not do something fast" Starfire pointed

"We must distract Blood somehow" The masked titan managed to say before a freckled kid punched him.

"Yeah, it's not like we're the ones being distracted now" Raven commented

"Raven, couldn't you just make 'em sleep or something?" Beastboy suggested before turning into a bird to escape from who a group of uniformed girls

"I don't think so, they are too many and we don't have that much time" She answered and blocked the attack of a huge boy.

"Then you should try to bring Blood here, you can find him easier than any other" The titan's leader commanded

"No, I'll find Blood" Beastboy said with a serious voice that left nothing to discussion

"Alright, we'll be with you as soon as possible" Robin replied

The green kid nodded

"Please, be careful" the redheaded said with a worried voice

"I'll be, Star" the youngest titan answered with an encouraging smile

"Be sure to leave me some butt to kick BB! Cyborg yelled to the cheetah that was running through the people

"Are you sure that's a good idea Robin?" Raven asked at the time she created a force field around her.

But Robin couldn't answer at the moment; he was being attacked by some crazy twins.

…

Beastboy turned into a bird. He was sure Blood would know when he find him, but still, he promised to be careful.

The corridor was cold, it seemed to be endless. Then, out of nowhere, he was in front of a door. The kid wasn't sure if he should open it

"Get in, Beastboy. There is no need of hiding" a familiar voice said from the inside

"Dude, I'm not hiding. I'm not as coward as you" The green titan said as he got in.

This must be were Brother Blood made that terrible formula. It was a pretty impressive lab. He wondered how Blood managed to build it. A tube with a substance that looked like his blood caught his attention.

"Coward? I can be accused of many things, but I do not think coward is one of them" the half-robot man answered calmly, without even taking his eyes off the microscope he was using

"Then prove it! Leave all those innocent people and come to fight yourself! The kid challenged.

"Five against one? That doesn't sound too fair to me" The ex-headmaster said, this time he looked Beastboy straight to the eyes

"Then let's make it fair. You against me, leave my friends out of this" the youngest titan said. He could felt the adrenaline rushing through his blood.

"A challenge? I do enjoy challenges. But tell me, are you ready to fight me? You were really… tired not long ago" Brother Blood said as an evil smile crossed his face

"I am more ready than ever" Beastboy answered with a voice that sounded nothing like his usual one. It was deeper and somehow, full of anger

"Alright, as you wish. But I warn you, I fight to win" The man said as he stand up

"So do I, but first let my friends go" the green kid replied

"I am afraid they won't go until this finish. I must be sure this will be only our fight" Blood commented

"And I must be sure they are not being attacked at the same time" Beastboy told him

"Oh, don't worry" You will be able to confirm I do my part" Brother Blood said as he made an unusual hand move.

…

"Robin this can't keep going! We must do something!" Cyborg said

"If we don't hear from Beastboy in five minutes, Raven should go and get him so can escape" He ordered

"But Robin! We cannot do the escape if the Brother Blood has in his power the syringe" Starfire commented

"Uh guys, what's happening? Raven asked, still with her fists up.

They could all see what she was talking about. Everybody just feel down, like little puppets whose strings have been cut.

"Are the alrii…." Starfre started saying, but no one heard her. Suddenly the titans were in the room where they found Beastboy, suspended in the air. No one could move or use their powers.

"Beast… boy!" Cyborg said.

The green kid and Brother Blood suddenly appeared in the middle of the room

"You see kid, I kept my promise. It's just that I don't like to give a show without a public" The villain said cockily

There was no longer a kid in front of him. A green tiger was looking at him fiercely.

"I see you don't want to lose any time. I'm fine with it" Blood said as he made a hands movement.

Somehow Beastboy managed to avoid the attack, but the floor ended all cracked. The tiger turned into a bull who charged against Brother Blood, he couldn't skip that.

"Well done kid, I am impressed" The man said when he was still on the floor and discretely moved his hands.

Beastboy howled in pain. The rest of the titans gasped, they were feeling useless and impotent, but the kid recovered fast and turned into a big bird that went straight to Blood's head.

They both attacked each other with everything they had. It felt like time was frozen. Both were getting tired and were equally hurt

A long snake appeared; it crept to the man and began to twist around his leg, crushing it as hard as it could.

Brother Blood made a low exclamation, this was actually painful.

Something caught the titan's attention.

While Beastboy was still tightening his opponent's leg, the half-robot man took out something small and shiny

It was a syringe

"N…o" Robin said, trying to warn his friend, but he couldn't articulate any other word.

They knew that substance could alter him permanently or worse…

It all happened so fast after that

There was a tornado inside Raven. She tried to canalize those feelings to fight Blood's power. She did it, she got rid of them for a moment, and it was enough.

Then it was Blood who was in the air, and the titans fell down, just before Beastboy finally saw the needle, when it was next to his skin.

Blood was covered with a black energy, which Raven couldn't control completely.

He kept going higher. The celling broke and the sand moved to let him pass.

They could barely see him now.

The dark titan was screaming.

"Raven, stop!" Robin told her

"I… Can't!" The violet-haired girl answered, she was on her knees.

Then, the connection stopped.

Brother Blood fell down and hit the floor, making a horrible metallic sound.

The robotic parts of his head, were no longer having that red light, they were off.

No one or said anything for a few seconds.

"He can't… he can't be" Raven said shocked, she couldn't sense anything from him.

"Raven, is the Brother Blood…" Starfire started saying

"Cyborg! Fix him! Repair what's broken" The pale girl said

"I don't think I can fix what broke inside of him" He said in a coldly voice.

Of course Raven already knew that, but she couldn't accept it. There was nothing she could heal there neither

She turned around. Her friends were looking at her with fear, they were looking a murderer.

"Raven?" Beastboy said, she could sense his confusion

She tried to transport away from there, but her powers seemed to be blocked.

So she just ran away, as fast as she could.

* * *

this chapter is longer than I expected.

I somehow just keep gaining favorites and reviews and followers. Thank you for that.

So tell me, do you like it so far?

I MUST END THIS BEFORE I START EXAMS!


	12. Waffles

Raven ran until she couldn't move anymore. She was surrounded by old buildings

"This can't be happening" The girl thought. Her fear had become true; she was now a danger, a murderer.

"I didn't want to do it" The Azarath's titan said to herself, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"I might have saved Beastboy's life" She thought, not too convinced.

She knew she had to gain control over her powers again. There was no way she could just walk to the titan's tower, or wherever she decided to go.

The pale teen took a deep breath and repeated her mantra, trying to clean her mind from all thoughts"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Raven began to levitate. Taking advantage of this control, she transported herself to her room.

"What am I supposed to do know?" The pale girl though. She didn't want to be in the tower, but she had nowhere else to go.

The rest of the team got home, she was scared, afraid of what they would think or do with her. She hoped she could, at least, organize her mind before facing them.

Every member stood in front of the door, but no one knocked. The violet-haired girl wasn't sure if this made her feel better or worse.

"They are avoiding me" The teen said. She could feel their fear.

"Of course they are afraid of me. As far as they can tell, I could kill them in every moment" She thought bitterly

Raven decided it was better to meditate, to block all emotions again. As she repeated the words, a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

…..

A week had passed since the… incident with Blood.

In all this time raven hadn't seen any of her teammates, even when she had never left the tower.

A couple times they would just stand in front of her door, especially Starfire, but no one would do anything. They would not knock and she would not let them know she knew they were there.

Robin was the exception; he never was in front of her room. She understood it. His sense of wrong and Right was way more strict that the others. He was not just afraid of her, he couldn't trust her, couldn't forgive her.

How could he, she couldn't forgive herself.

Raven had never felt this lonely. She hated knowing there was no other place she could go. She had to stay there and make everything more uncomfortable, even more than usual.

Then she felt it, Beastboy was outside her room, again.

She expected the usual routine to repeat, but he knocked.

"Raven, please open" He said

"You are gonna get even paler! You need to see the sun and eat!" The kid continued

"Why was he being so… normal?! Not a single reminder of the events of last week. Still, she didn't answer.

"Dude, c'mon! I even made you waffles. We both know you love waffles!" The green kid insisted.

This made her smile a little, even when smiling felt so wrong now.

"Wait a second" She replied. Her voice sounded so weird! After all, she hasn't talk for a while.

The door opened. Beastboy got in carefully. Her room was darker than usual, if it was possible.

The scent of waffles invaded the room. The girl felt hungrier than ever in her life. Beastboy seemed to notice the way she looked at the dish.

"Here, suit yourself" The kid said as he gave her the waffles. "By the way, how do you manage to survive a whole week without eating? I think I would even eat meat after three days!"

"I slid into the kitchen when I was sure everyone was sleeping" she admitted.

"Then, why are you devouring these as if you were… well, Cyborg?! Am I such a good cooker?" The youngest titan joked

She stared at him with that "Are you serious?" face they both knew so well. Still, she was glad they were acting so normal.

"I dare you to drink tea and eat and apples a whole week. I bet you would even eat Starfire's food" She said.

"But you like my waffles, don't you?" He inquired

"Please, don't make me throw 'em at you" Raven said

The kid just offered her a big smile

"Beastboy, why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"I told you, I was afraid you would turn transparent here" He told while chewing a piece of waffle.

"I mean, Aren't you… afraid of me?" She inquired

"Why would I? You saved my life, again" He answered

"But I killed someone! I am a murderer!" She said raising her voice.

"You are not a murderer; all you did was to take Blood away from me. He fell, but I don't think you made it on purpose" The kid told her

He wasn't trying to make her feel better, he really meant it. There was no need of being an empathic; his eyes were the most honest eyes she'd ever seen. She just kept looking at 'em, wondering why had it take her so long to see how lucky she was.

"Uhm, hello?! Earth calling Raven! Rae, what' you looking at? " Beastboy said while he moved his hand in front of the pale titan

"Sorry, I got lost" She said blushing lightly

"I can tell! What were you looking? I have waffle in my face, right?" He said and turned into a dog to lick all his face.

"That seems to be so hygienic" She said sarcastically, with a disgusted face.

"Rae, can I ask you something?" The green kid inquired

"Sure" She really didn't like how that sounded, but that was the least she could do

"Why couldn't you control your powers?" He asked her

Yes, she definitely didn't want to answer that.

* * *

_I totally had to divide this! hahahha I promise I'll updape faster! after all, I already have more than half of the other chapter_

_hope you guys enjoy Ü_


	13. More honest than ever

"Please don't tell me it's complicated! That's a bad excuse!" The boy insisted

"Alright, I will tell you, but only if I can ask you something after that" She said

"OK, we have a deal" BB answered offering her his hand

Raven sighted "It was… you" She admitted, feeling weaker than ever

"Me? Why me?" He asked surprised

"How to say it without saying him the… whole true?!" She thought.

"Well apparently, the bad guys were attacking you harder than usual, so I just, lost control when you could get hurt" She said as cold and monotone as she could

"Oh, I see" The green titan said without looking at her. He was feeling… sad? "You though I couldn't handle it, right? After all. I'm just a kid"

She thanked for the change of direction, but how on Earth could he think that?!

"Beastboy, you were kidnapped because you are a hell of a fighter. Everyone knows you are really powerful; you've beaten so many villains all by yourself. Just think of Adonis or even the Brotherhood of Evil. I guess I reacted like that because, I care about you" She told him while a blush covered her face

"Um… thanks" He replied a little honored. It was so weird to hear Raven make a compliment. He thought she looked pretty this way, all shy and confused. Even when her voice was so confident, he could tell she was so not used to this.

"It's just that I've always thought you think I am weak, especially after… especially after what happened withTerra." He confessed

She didn't know why, but the mention of the blonde girl made her stomach hurt. "That didn't make you look weaker, on the contrary, you've never been stronger to me" Raven answered

The pale titan felt she had talked way too much. If she didn't control herself, she would end up admitting her feelings to the kid.

"Well, now it's my turn of asking" Raven said

"Alright, shoot!" Beastboy told her, wondering what she would ask

"Well, you never told us what happened with… with Terra?" The violet haired girl inquired, feeling like she was asking something too personal

She immediately felt Beastboy's emotions change, it was this thing she could not define, like he was blocking it.

"Wh… why?" The kid asked. He didn't expected this

"It's just that, the last time you talked about her, you were sure she was out there, and then you came back and said nothing. We didn't asked, but I could sense something was wrong with you" The girl explained

"I promised an honest answer, didn't I?" The kid answered bitterly "Well, I like to think she was not Terra, for my own good"

"I am sorry I asked" The girl said as she slowly placed her hand on his shoulder. Beastboy had an impulse of taking it away, but he actually thanked the gesture.

"You know, sometimes I can feel you are awake at night, I sense you are not OK, but I never go, I am always… not ready to ask what's wrong, because, well, you know Terra and I had our issues. " She started to say. For some reason, she had to explain him this. "But that's a lame excuse, I should have gone there. You have always been there for me at my worst moments and I am too coward to do the same, I am sorry, I truly am"

"Rae, stop it!" The green kid interrupted. It was so weird to see Raven express so many emotions. She was usually so private about 'em. Except to show her anger at him when he messed up with her stuff, then she had plenty emotions to share. But this was different

"It's alright. After all, we all need our private time, right?" He answered

"Since when can you understand the concept of 'private time'?" She inquired

"That's the Raven I know and love" Beastboy told her as he smiled

"So… you don't mind it? Me being doom and gloom all the time?" The pale girl questioned him

"Well, I ain't gonna lie. It can be a pain in the ass sometimes" He answered. Raven just looked away. "But I usually like it very much. As I told you, you're always so mysterious and I think that's… fascinating" The green kid answered, it was now his time of blushing

The Azarath's titan smiled a little, but it was not a happy smile "I guess that makes you the first one" She said him

"You are joking, right? I can count at least four more persons that love you, all doom and gloom!" He told her

"I guess you are right, at least, I think they did" She replied sadly, that thought was getting inside of her like a virus, that she had lost what she valued the most

"What are you talking about?" the green kid asked her confused. Where was she getting those thoughts?! She was being even more pessimist than usual

"I can sense when you are outside! I can sense your fear! And I know why Robin doesn't come! He is more than afraid of me; he thinks I'm a thread now!" She yelled at his friend as some books flew across the room

Beastboy just dodged some books and laugh a little "See, that's why you should leave your room more often! We do were afraid, but not of you. We feared you were going through a hard time and there was nothing we could do. Robin asked us to leave you alone" Raven was about to interrupt him there, but he continued "And Robin, well, you to have very similar problems, he's feeling a little guilty"

Raven was more than surprised. She knew he wasn't lying, but it made absolutely no sense.

"Why would he feel guilty?" The pale girl inquired

"I think he blames himself for distracting you and causing… well you know what. That's why he's been avoiding you, he thinks you blame him too" the youngest titan explained

"That's ridiculous!" The teen exclaimed

"Yeah, I know. Almost as ridiculous as thinking you are a murderer and we are afraid of you, right?" The boy pointed

Raven offered him the most genuine smile she could. "Thank you" was all she said

"You enjoy pretending to be careless and bitter, but you are all love, aren't ya?" Beastboy told. Raven wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or hug him for saying that

"C'mon, I think it's time I reintroduce you to the sunlight" The green kid said and offered her his hand

The girl took it and felt her heart beat speeding. She couldn't believe after controlling all her emotions most of her life, she couldn't control these kind of things, she just dropped his hand.

"What's the matter?" the green titan inquired. Then he realized, of course she felt weird holding his hand, but it just felt… so natural for him.

Raven didn't answer. She wanted to be fully in control before going out. It didn't matter what Beastboy said, she was still scared.

But there was this boy in front of her, offering her his hand again. He trusted her completely, even when she was not trustworthy. He was offering her kind words even after she was so mean at him. Trying to make her smile all the time, never quitting even though she loved to remind him that he was not funny (because, honestly, he wasn't).

"I know what's happening!" He told and Raven paralyzed. Have he noticed anything?

"You so want to finish my waffles! I got ya!" Beastboy joked

She didn't knew why, but that comment triggered all her feelings. Not only her powers were out of control, she was losing herself.

The pale girl smiled again and looked at him. He had never seen that look. It made him shiver, but somehow, it felt good.

Raven was only half aware of what was she doing.

She grabbed again his hand as things flew all across the room. Some things even broke.

Neither of them moved. And then the girl got closer to him. A part inside of her told her to stop, that she wouldn't be able to handle rejection, but she just couldn't stop.

Beastboy felt like time was messing with him. It all happened so fast and slow at the same time. At one minute he's admiring Raven and then her eyes are in front of his, he could feel her breath and he made that final move.

Both felt fireworks inside of them, the few seconds their lips touched were surrounded by explosions, inside and outside.

Then Raven quickly pushed Beastboy a little and moved a few steps behind. What have she done?!

* * *

_Let's be honest. This is the chapter I've been dying to write! _

_I hope you like it Ü_

_psss, told you I would update fast! _

_Thanks for your support and stuff! it means a lot_


	14. You knew!

She couldn't believe it! All this time being careful of not saying too much and THIS happens.

Raven felt so embarrassed and at the same time… so happy. Then she saw him.

All the pale girl could sense was confusion, but his eyes reflected… regret.

"Terra" was all she thought. She understood it, but it hurt her more than she could bear.

"I… I am sorry" The violet-haired girl apologized. "I guess I can't even control myself now. Please, please forget this"

"Raven" The green kid tried to interrupt, but she didn't notice.

"I won't let anything like this happen. We shouldn't let it get in our friendship" The girl continued saying, faster every time

"Raven could you…" The Doom patrol member tried again, but the girl just continued speaking. It was if they had changed places or something

"I know I made a huge mistake Beastboy, I know you still… care about Terra and this is so wrong" The Azarath's girl explained

"RAVEN, STOP IT!" The kid said and shook her arms. This time, he caught her attention.

Beastboy was about to start his speech, but Raven's eyes distracted him. They were staring at him, and seemed so… scared.

Then he understood; she once had her heart broke and damn he knew it was so not nice.

"Just tell me one thing. Did you… did you wanted to do it? Or was it just… mixed emotions?" The green boy inquired. There was no track of anger in his voice; on the contrary, it was softer than usual.

"I… I don't know. I… I guess a little bit of both" She admitted looking away

"So, when you said it was… me what made you lose control. Was this what you meant?" the youngest titan asked

The pale titan didn't know what to say, putting her feelings out in words was definitely not her thing, but he deserved an answer, and she couldn't let him think she was just playing.

"I think so. Lately I've been a mess. I don't know what's really going on. Perhaps it's true, perhaps it is just a strong feeling I can't handle. I mean, when I connected with you and I could feel your pain, it hurt more than anything, but the idea of you feeling this was what hurt the most" Raven replied

This surprised the kid. Others told him Raven found him, but he never felt her contact.

"I never knew you contacted me" He said

"It was just for a second, I… I don't know how it happened. I wasn't even trying to contact anymore, but I do was thinking about you. It was more like if you contacted me" The girl answered

"Well, I might be wrong, but as far as I can tell, I morph into animals, I don't contact people. That's your thing" The green kid joked

"I know. I told you, I'm a hell of a mess lately. Things just don't make sense" Raven said biting her lip.

"You know… I kinda like it.. you… you being a mess" Beastboy told her shyly

The dark girl didn't answer. This made her feel so… warm, almost too much. She just stared at the emerald eyes of his friend. She smiled.

"I think you are right. It's time for me to go out" the pale titan commented and started walking slowly.

"It took you way too long" the green boy said and held her hand. He hesitated at first, but hold it tightly right after it. Energy flew inside of him. He understood Raven, his mind was pretty messy right now, and still, he had never felt this good in a while.

Raven looked at their hands for a moment. "Did it mean that..?" She thought . An unfamiliar joy invaded her. It couldn't be

"…but Terra…" she started to said, atill looking at their hands together.

"Hey, Terra was very important to me, she'll always be. But she's made some choices and I… I must make some choices too. Besides, you are important to me too" Beastboy interrupted her

They both smile and said nothing.

Raven wondered how she could be so confused and still so sure about something at the same time.

They both started walking out, still holding hands. As the door opened the light hurt Raven's eyes.

As soon as they stepped outside, Starfire flew at them. She almost made them fall. They immediately dropped each other's hand.

"Oh Raven, I feel the most utter joy because of seeing you again! The alien exclaimed while she hugged an extremely uncomfortable Raven.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm glad of seeing you too Starfire" The pale titan commented

"I must thank you Beastboy for the talking with Raven, I am so glad you disobeyed Robin" The tamaran girl expressed.

"Rae! Wow you are paler than usual! We need to take you to the sun real fast!" The friendly voice of the half-robot titan said.

There was no anger, no fear. She'd been a fool this whole time.

"Thanks Cyborg, that's really encouraging" replied sarcastically

"I'm glad we get to see you again. I missed you, especially when someone needed to hit Beastboy" He answered and gave her a friendly hug.

She hugged him back softly. Boy, she missed them so much!

"This recalls for a celebration with the sharing of pizza and desserts such as the cream of ice!" the alien girl told excited

"So, Beastboy managed to get you out, didn't he?" The Titan's leader showed and said. He had an unusual smile in his face. His expression was somehow… victorious. Then Raven realized, she had seen that expression before. And somehow, it all suddenly made sense.

"You know! You knew since the beginning!" The pale girl claimed

"What?" Robin inquired

"You knew… why I couldn't control my powers, didn't you?! You knew why even before I did" She exclaimed. Beastboy just looked at her a little confused.

The masked boy just smiled. "Let's just say I've been through… similar stuff" He explained and glanced at the redhead who was floating next to him

"Why do I feel like I am missing a private joke?" Cyborg demanded

"It's really nothing" Raven muttered

"I think I heard something about pizza!" Beastboy commented.

"Yes, please!" Starfire said

And without further discussion, the five titans went out, feeling no worries for the first time in a while.

…

She couldn't say she woke up, because really, she had been having trouble sleeping.

Then she sensed it. It was this feeling of sadness she knew so well.

But now, she wouldn't wait in her room until it passed, it's been a while since that.

Instead she would just transport into the room of the kid that had become the most important person in the world for her. Not even knocking was necessary at this point

"I was wondering if you would come tonight" Beastboy said when she appeared. He was sitting in his bed, looking through his window.

"You should know by now, I always do" Raven replied and sat next to him

"Aren't I the luckiest person in the world?" The kid said as he held her hand. "You know, you don't have to do this. I am a big boy, can handle sadness one in a while"

"I know you are, but I like coming here" The pale titan replied.

"Then, you can come any time" the youngest titan commented

"I know that too" Raven answered. She offered the kid a shy smile and looked at him; their eyes met for a second, words were not needed to express their feelings.

They slowly got closer and closed they eyes.

They kissed tenderly, but this time, there was no fear, even when a few things flew across the room…

* * *

_I guess that's all folks!_

_I really hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did_

_thanks for everything_

_love you Ü_


End file.
